Examples of a motor vehicle steering shaft include a steering shaft coupled to a steering member (e.g., see Patent Document 1) and an intermediate shaft for coupling a steering shaft and a steering mechanism (e.g., see Patent Documents 2 to 5).    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,601    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,050    Patent Document 3: WO 2003/031250    Patent Document 4: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-63414    Patent Document 5: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-196261